wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Solar Eclipse
Sola We have a loving mom, we live in paradise, we go to school, and we have friends. What more could we want, Luna? Solar Eclipse, also known as Sola, is Luna's twin and was created for the Twin Character Contest, by Stardust. Appearance I'll be famous... someday. Sola likes to call herself "not average." But unfortunately, that's exactly what her appearance is: average. Built sturdier yet slighter than her twin, Sola is stable and doesn't look like she can be moved easily. She is a quick runner and has decent physical strength, although nothing spectacular. One will often catch Sola fidgeting with toys or tapping her talons while she is supposed to be paying attention. Never sitting still, the young NightWing is always in motion, whether racing her friends or simply twitching. She has dark purple mainscales and ebony-black topscales, the latter rich and gleaming, while the first dull and deep. Both have dark undercurrents of black running through them, just barely visible beneath the surface. Sola has pale violet underscales that are slightly drab and boring, to her obvious distaste ("why must I look so plain?!"). Her horns and spikes are an even lighter shade of purple, making them catch the light. In terms of her looks, Sola's saving grace are her eyes. They are bright and golden, almost always dancing happily with excitement or energy. However, they will rarely flash with an angry light, which usually only happens when someone is acting injust to her or her sister. She has purple wing membranes, speckled with silver galaxy-like patterns. They are a little busier than normal NightWing wings, but nothing out of the ordinary. A small flower crown of purple roses adorns her otherwise-not-exceptional scales, placed lovingly on her head. From time to time, the flowers will die, but Sola will quickly replace them with new ones. Personality Hiiiiiiii world! Bright, cheerful, and exuberant, Sola is definitely not the kind of dragon who flies under the radar. Unlike her sister, Sola is outgoing and gregarious, often surrounded by a throng of friends. She could be described as "the life of the party," always trying to get to know someone new with a cheesy joke or winding anecdote. For this reason, Sola knows practically all the dragons in her grade at her school, joyfully calling each and every one of them "my bestie." Oftentimes, Sola is caught by her teacher fooling around or passing notes during class. She's the kind of dragon who is mischievous and the class clown, yet almost always manages to squirm her way out of trouble. She's not exactly one for rules, and will take pleasure in breaking any she can find if she dislikes them. Sola is the kind of dragon who never looks before she leaps. She often rushes headlong into potentially dangerous situations without stopping to consider the consequences, until her sister becomes the voice of reason. Nevertheless, Sola bears quite a few scars: the results of reckless dares or spur-of-the-moment thinking (cannonballing into the river, divebombing that tree, hunting that very large scavenger, etc). Despite her joyful demeanor, though, don't expect Sola to fight back if someone lands an insult. Sola would probably stand there and take anything directed at her, too gentle to come back snappily like her sister. Later she might go home and burst into tears against Finch, but she will never fight back - Sola is really a doormat, agreeing to anything. Another negative quality Sola has is her naivety. She is often tricked into doing something because of how gullible she is - it's just not in Sola's nature to distrust anyone. It seems practically impossible for Sola to hold a grudge or suspicion, as she is probably one of the most forgiving dragons you'll ever meet. Sola can't stand conflict, and on the rare occasions she argues with someone, expect her to come rushing back ten minutes later, apologizing frantically and begging for forgiveness. Deep inside, she really does question why she is a NightWing, in contrast to the RainWings around her. She yearns to know how she and Luna really arrived in the rainforest, more than the bits and pieces that Finch told her. However, she tries to avoid thinking about it, preferring to just "live in the moment." For now, Sola is that chattery dreamer, who procrastinates and plays her days away. But perhaps, someday, she could change the world. That's what she says, anyway. History First day of school first day of school first day of school come on Luna it's the first day of school! A small dragonet, her deep violet scales starkly contrasting with the splotches of color surrounding her. One might ask, how did a NightWing dragonet, of all things, work her way to the Rainforest? Turns out there's more than meets the eye here. The sisters' mother and father were named Lightpiercer and Atomsplitter, respectively. The two NightWings met on the volcano while hunting, under horrible conditions. They had every right to turn against each other, fight to the death for a measly scrap of food. But love can thrive in the darkest of times. Against all odds, the two dragonets hatched healthily on the volcano. This is where they grew up, breathing in smoke and ash every single day. Obviously, this wasn't good for young dragons, but they survived. They had to. Their parents christened the older, introverted one Nightbringer, and the younger, extroverted one Daybringer. Light and Atom loved their children very much, but perhaps they didn't show it the right way - oftimes, they would come off as strict or harsh, when really only wanting to take care of their daughters. As Day grew older, both her sister and her began wondering about the outside world. What was it like out there, with all the sunshine and birds and joy they had only known in stories? Could they have a happier life there, without their "overprotective" parents? And could they actually do it? Around the age of four, the twins' curiosity became too great. They snuck out of the volcano against their parents' knowledge, wanting to see the world. And once they had flown and flown to reach the mainland around the Sky Kingdom, Pyrrhia proved to be everything they had ever dreamed of, and more. However, there was one slight problem: The dragonets got lost. After wandering south through the mainland for a few days, drinking in the sights, Day and Night became disheartened. They didn't want to be carefree explorers anymore, they just wanted to see their parents again, no matter how austere and stern they were. After all, they were still young dragonets. The two sisters, completely turned around, meandered southeast through Pyrrhia. Over months, Day and Night lost nearly a third of their weight, becoming incredibly malnourished and dehydrated. Still, they trudged on, believing they were going north. In fact, they were going in the complete wrong direction. Three and a half months after they had arrived in Pyrrhia, the dragonets found the Rainforest Kingdom. Upon spotting terrifying-ly color-changing, tree-swinging dragons (RainWings!), Day and Night painstakingly clawed up a tree, hoping to hide. A single RainWing looked up at them, quickly spotting the blobs of violet in an otherwise-green tree. At that moment, the branch snapped under the NightWings' weight and the dragonets fell, hitting their heads on the rock below. Day woke up in a treehouse with a throbbing pain in her head, her sister lying unconscious beside her, and a plump female RainWing peering worriedly at her. But the terrifying part was that she could remember nothing before her fall on the rock - not even her own name. The RainWing, Finch, explained that the two had fallen hard and developed amnesia. She proceeded to state that she was adopting the two, taking them in as workers in her flower shop. Finch dubbed them Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse - Sola and Luna for short. Within their secluded village, the RainWings were surprisingly tolerant of the two NightWing dragonets. Of course, they faced some adversity at first, but the village quickly settled down. Or rather, they slept it off. And that was where they stayed: planting flowers, making friends, going to school. Finally truly living, the dragonets had found their happily ever after. Or had they? Abilities Finch? Why am I... different? Normal NightWing abilities: Although Sola is nowhere near a "normal NightWing", she does possess the normal skills of breathing fire and sinking into shadows. Twin Sense: For as long as she and her sister can remember, they have been able to sense each other's emotions. If one of them is in danger, they can feel it. If the other is in pain, they can sense it. They haven't told anybody about this yet, but they have vowed to do it someday. Sculpting: In her spare time, Sola loves to pick up an ordinary piece of wood and transform it into something... extraordinary. She calls her finished sculptures "magnificent." Finch and Luna call them "disturbing." Relationships I like having friends... who else would I test out all my new jokes on? Finch Mom! Have you seen my backpack! I need to get to schooooooooool! Although Sola may act like she takes her adoptive mother for granted from time to time, she really greatly respects Finch. Sola loves the kind RainWing very much and is extremely grateful for her generosity in taking the two sisters in - no matter how much she complains about having to work in Finch's flower shop, this is a bond that will never be broken. Luna It's arriving-in-the-rainforest day, Luna! Let's celebrate! From the very start of her relatively short life, Luna was Sola's constant companion. They've faced the strongest and strangest challenges together, and come out of them still united. Sola and Luna are nearly inseparable, and although she's rather popular, Sola would still call Luna one of her best friends. Simply put, the sisters will never leave each other. Ever. RainWing classmates Ooh, what kind of dragon are you? Why don't your scales change color? At first, Sola and her RainWing class got off to a rough start. The bubbly, happy-go-lucky NightWing dragonet was at odds with the "chill," leisurely RainWings in her class at school. However, they got to know each other over time, and each side realized that the other was just like them, in a way. Now, they all treat each other equally. Laceleaf Hey, Laceleaf! Wanna hear a joke about paper? Never mind, it's tearable...! Right from the start, Sola knew that "me and Laceleaf are gonna be best friends!" They really do have chemistry, and get along exceedingly well. They are practically soul sisters, and Sola considers Laceleaf one of her closest friends - next to Luna, of course. The two are inseparable, and are always joking around with each other. Aracari Ara, do you want to come over to my hut after school today? Also, can I call you that? This quiet, serene RainWing didn't seem like one of the top picks for being one of Sola's best friends. However, ironically, the NightWing took Aracari under her wing, so to speak. Sola was one of the only dragons who could get Aracari to really open up, exposing a wisecracking, empathetic friend. And Sola might have a teensy tiny crush on Aracari?? Loststar I'll be your friend. One day, while exploring the rainforest, Sola found the hatchery. She was bombarded with many bright, excited dragonets as soon as she opened the door, but the one that really struck a chord with her was anxious, shy Loststar. She feels bad for the small, traumatized NightWing, and tries to act like an older sister figure around him. Nightflier There are really very few dragons that Sola completely and utterly dislikes, but not surprisingly, Nightflier falls squarely into that group. She's only talked to the other NightWing a few times, but those few conversations made it starkly apparent that the two had nearly nothing in common. Sola believes that Nightflier is "just so mean" and hopes to avoid her in the future. Trivia Welcome to Finch's Flowers! How may I help you? Yes, I'm not a RainWing; thank you for your astute observation. *Created for a Twin Characters Contest *Works at her adoptive mother's flower shop *Hates being called Eclipse because "it's just so cliche" *Has gone through about two dozen flower crowns, which she makes by hand talon *Often squints, since she is nearsighted *Absolutely terrible at math, and often needs Luna to tutor her *Used to keep a pet canary in a wooden cage, but eventually set it free out of pity for its confinement *Loves, loves, loves eating tropical fruits, especially mangoes *Two words: enjoys glitter *Has a habit of tapping her talons anxiously when nervous or embarrassed *Sucks at tree-swinging, and so tries to avoid it when hanging out with her RainWing friends *Is practically a walking zombie when she gets up in the morning *Not very picky when it comes to food *Favorite color is pale pink Gallery Aw, shoot, my flower crown died... now I gotta make a new one! SolarEclipse ref sheet.jpg|Ref sheet by Modern 8BCF4CCB-CF6D-491E-B943-09E7674D62D9.jpeg|Sola's flower crown, by Salvation Solar Eclipse.png|By Eleven Fifty Two Solacloud.png|By Cloud 6C774A1F-7356-406A-8295-206EF227F158.png|By Lacey B9C03DA7-3882-455F-899D-73C742CC725A.jpeg|By Yinjia Solar Eclipse for Stardust.png|By Sunset Download20190805184411.png|Humanized Sola by FSH on Picrew Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Work In Progress